black_worlds_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Felaains (Race)
Felaains are savage yet intelligent elves gifted with the Blessing of the Cat. Felaains take on the appearance of humanoids with cat features, their features may vary wildly among individuals, even in the same families. For instance, one felaain might stand perfectly upright, like a human and have full cat features (claws, a notable cat fur pattern, vertically slit eyes, tail etc.), but the individuals brother or father may also have a slightly hunched back or slouched stature. Felaains hail from the jungle slave planet of Bhora, gifted by the god of the same name, the blessing of savage cats to make the most of the black world's aura and create an army of demi-god like brutes that reproduce quickly, have tremendous strength, and excellent problem solving capabilities. Felaains as a whole are as fearsome as they are intriguing, as powerful as they are gentle, advanced as they are tribal - depending on the planet and society in mind, felaains may be either technologically advanced and capable of space travel or hunter-gatherer clans with powerful magics. Introductory To most, felaains are a force not to be reckoned with or ones most valuable allies in war. Felaains are born usually in harsh environments, and generations of constant battles and fighting for survival or desires has almost engraved combat expertise into their genes. From the felaains that followed the vicious Prideking, to the noble and peaceful Urymegu, they are beloved for their determination and will to topple obstacles and feared for their anger and lust. They tend to be generalized quite easily for their savage appearances and horrific acts carried out by crazed individuals. To felaains, the most valuable thing in their lives is their careers, professions and their families. Like most races, they will fight to the death to protect the ones they love and their homes. They also have a tendency to have only a few areas of expertise but care them out and treat them similar to a religion or even as much as a family member. Their love and appreciation of nature symbolizes their connection to life and death; thus spawning their tendency to remain somewhat tribal in nature and apparel even in their advanced forms. Bhornian Culture: Felaain society has always been characterized by hard and rugged living. As a result they are a sorts of pragmatists, and never shy from killing or stealing if it will protect the future of the felaain or his or her tribe or put them ahead. All felaains, regardless of gender or station, are expected to pull their own weight and weakness is considered a grave liability. The weakness of one contaminates the strength of all, and it is punishable by the simplest absolute: execution. Most Bhornians live under a survival of the fittest mentality. Tribes and their individuals are often very close to each other, but outsiders are seen as little more than pests or obstacles to be killed on sight or stolen from if it was possible. The elderly and sick are often disregarded and taken advantage of. However, some elders prove to be more powerful than anyone else. Bhornians seem to be fully aware of the aura in place around their planet. Killing another in a duel or war regardless of gender, age, size or shape, the winner would be rewarded with a piece of the fallen's strength and life force. Thus giving the successor more physical strength, endurance and delays the effects of aging. This allows some Bhornians to become exponentially stronger than others, regardless of gender or age, sometimes allowing them to take control of entire regions to control and rule them however they see fit. Religion Bhornians are well known to worship Adroxas and Tathamat respectively. This encourages pride-like behaviors to develop in tribes and regions. With one or two males controlling a large group of women for sexual reasons and to protect their own position of power as best they can. Usually, only one male controls the tribe and it's resources and sleeps with all of the women or the women chosen whenever the desire arises. This is the Tathamat portion of their religion - sexuality and spread. Many particularly powerful tribes will go out and find other tribes to take over, imprison or recruit into their own as slaves or sometimes as equals. Most of the time, infants caught in defeated tribe are killed unless the leader of the victorious sees potential in the infants. Combat training is essential for the survival of young children, and is often harshly brought upon them. This is the Adroxas portion of their religion. Variants Marsha Felaains Marsha felaains are any variant of felaain that possess more elf-like features than bestial. Often times, these felaains may only be around the 6 foot tall range and less than 300 pounds - but they may still bear some bestial features. They may have fur, claws and a tail but a non-predatory face and human-like legs. For instance, Faera Goreclaw is a marsha felaain; she is less than 6 foot tall, has fur, claws, a tail but a very human or elf-like face and stature with a heart that beats very pure elf blood. Trueborn Felaains Trueborns like Marshas have elf blood, but possess much more bestial features and different physical forms than Marshas with less variety between them. Trueborns are generally 7-8 feet tall and are at least 300 pounds or higher - the males have very large upper bodies and arms with smaller legs, they possess a broad and hunched back with thick necks. The females stand very much upright like a human or an elf with bestial faces and features, lacking the same large arms and upper body that the males possess. Notable Felaain Figures * The Prideking * Faera Goreclaw * Amadeus "Riven" Goreclaw * Alvyn Grimheart * Lisa Understorm * Kazuno Goreclaw * Zaria Xernas * Azoria Xernas * Arcol Goreclaw * Enu Goreclaw * Urgo the Great Category:Race Category:Mammals Category:Bhora Category:Zarothian Category:Gorebys